


End is the Beginning

by scy



Category: True Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scy/pseuds/scy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caretaking</p>
            </blockquote>





	End is the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> alethialia, svilleficrecs and I share a brain with regards to ideas about what should happen immediately after the episode.

When the ashes had blown away in the wind, Sookie walked across the roof to where Godric's shirt lay. There was nothing left of him except for this one thing, and she didn't think it was right to just leave it on the ground. Picking it up, she turned and headed toward the stairs.

Eric hadn't gotten very far, he was out of the sun, but leaning against the wall and looked like he'd seen Godric die just like she had.

"He's gone."

"I felt it." Eric wasn't crying, but Sookie thought that might be because he was trying to focus on staying upright.

"You need to lay down."

"I'm fine."

"I don't believe that," Sookie said, and Eric's gaze dropped to Godric's shirt.

"He left it behind?"

"I don't know why."

Eric smiled painfully. "May I have it?"

Sookie handed him the shirt, and Eric brought it to his face and inhaled. Then his eyes fixed on her.

"What did he say?"

"Eric-"

He reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Tell me what he said."

Sookie glanced at the hatch leading outside, and then down to where the sunlight was spreading across the floor. "You need to get some rest, the sun's up."

"I know."

Showing now signs of shifting, even as the light brightened, Sookie made a quick decision. "Come on, I'll help you to your room, and I'll tell you, okay?" Turning her wrist in his grip, Sookie slid their fingers against each other, and held on. "What's your room number?" He didn't answer, and Sookie found his key card and led him to his room. It was almost the same as the one she was staying in, and Sookie went straight to the bedroom and nudged Eric forward. "Go on, get into bed."

Eric stared at the sheets, and then pulled his shirt over his head. He followed that with his shoes, and then began unbuckling his belt.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't sleep in my clothes," Eric said.

"I can't see you naked," Sookie said and turned around. "I'll just go."

"You haven't told me what Godric said."

"If this is a trick to get me to have sex with you, then I won't stand for it, you understand?" Sookie closed her eyes and faced Eric. "Are you decent?"

Sheets rustled and Eric let out a small pained sound. "Never."

Sookie snorted and opened her eyes. Eric was in bed with a sheet pulled up to his waist. He was pale and his face was still bloody. ・You should wash up."

"There's no need."

"You might not mind the blood, but it's going to be a pain to get out of those sheets." Sookie went into the bathroom and wetted a washcloth. Going back to the bedroom, she waved at Eric. "Sit up."

"I don't need your charity."

"This isn't pity, Eric, just let me help you."

After that he was silent, and still, the way he had been beside Godric, and before that, in Fangtasia. It was like he was waiting, in some kind of stasis, and Sookie wondered if all the old vampires sank into that kind of state when they were bored or hurt or just waiting for a reason to act. I know what it's like to lose a parent." Sookie moved the washcloth gently under Eric's right eye. He wasn't even looking at her, but through her, seeing something, or likely someone else. "My parents died when I was little."

Eric jerked his head away, and Sookie frowned at him and grabbed his chin. "Almost done." She pretended he hadn't reacted, and pressed her fingers upwards. "Lift your head and close your eyes, I've got almost all of it." Having Eric do what she asked would have been kind of funny on any other night, but right now Sookie just wanted to do what she could for him. "There you go," she said, leaning back and nodding. "You can get some rest now, all right?"

"Not until you tell me what Godric said to you."

Sookie wanted to know how long Eric had been with Godric, why they were so close, and if that was normal for vampires. But this was the wrong time to badger Eric for information about a lost loved one. She remembered when her Gran had died, how she had barely been able to stand having anyone around, and that too much sympathy could be smothering.

"After you went downstairs, Godric asked me if I believed in God."

Eric waited for more, and Sookie felt his intensity on her like energy only held in check by sadness. ・He didn't think he deserved forgiveness, but he wanted it. And, he told me that he wasn't afraid, he was happy."

"He just worried that you'd be all right."

"I have never needed to be looked after."

"I beg to differ," Sookie said. "I bet you've gotten into all sorts of trouble." She smiled, even though the joke fell flatter than a pancake. She wasn't going to say that Godric had asked her to take care of Eric because she still wasn't sure how or if she was going to do that on a regular basis, or even what it could mean.

Eric stared at Godric's shirt and didn't answer. He had laid the shirt on the bed while he got changed, and no he seemed unable to pick it up again. "Would you do something for me?"

"Within reason," Sookie said and Eric's lips curved a tiny bit.

"Come lay with me."

"What? I am not taking off my clothes and getting in bed with you. And we are not having sex," Sookie said.

"You don't have to, I want you to put that on." Eric nodded at the shirt.

Sookie blinked. "Why?"

"I want to take his scent with me into sleep."

"I'm not having sex with you," Sookie repeated.

Eric shook his head. "The sun is rising."

"Just until you go to sleep," Sookie said and Eric was too wounded to smirk, that was what made her decision easy. "Give me a second." Sookie took the shirt into the bathroom and slid out of her dress. Godric's shirt was large enough that it came down to her thighs and she didn't feel too exposed. With Eric so fragile, even if just for this moment, she knew that she was the one in control and even though she could have left, she didn't want to. She felt a mix of emotions, muddled and inconsistent. Attraction was one of them, but there was a surge of protectiveness that prompted her to brush a hand over Eric's hair as she climbed into bed with him.

His body was cool next to her, and Sookie shivered as Eric turned and nestled his head in the crook of her shoulder. He breathed slowly, and she guessed he was trying to take in what he could of what was left of his Maker. He didn't cry, but his breathing stuttered, and Sookie put a hand on his neck, not speaking. She felt his eyelashes brush against her skin as he moved closer, and didn't move her hand away, even after he fell asleep.


End file.
